


Power Rangers: WEB

by BlueLegends



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: When he was invited to be a part of an institution specialising in advanced technology, Ethan didn't expect his past as a ranger to catch up to him or that he'd be working with former rangers, a bunch of geniuses and some superheroes to defeat the combined forces of a zombie dinosaur, an evil ninja and an octopus themed supervillain.
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Miles Morales, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Heckyl/Cameron "Cam" Watanabe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Power Rangers: WEB

Dr Otto Octavius looked around. The last thing he remembered was falling to his death and being submerged in the ocean. Somehow, he had washed ashore. There was sand all around him, and a forest nearby. He couldn't see anyone nearby.

Then, he heard a roar, unlike anything he'd heard before. Vibrations shook the ground. He stumbled, but his mechanical tentacles swiftly latched on to the ground.

Then, out of the forest, a tyrannosaurus came out, heading straight for him.

"Crap!" He cursed, six tentacles snapping into action, shooting lasers at the dinosaur's head. He smiled, as it fell to the floor. Brains over brawn, always...

He came closer to survey the fallen creature, only to discover the wires that came out from the holes in it's head.

It was a robot ? Who had the time to build a robotic dinosaur in a tropical island ?

He looked up to see a giant black fortress on top of a hill in the centre of the island.

Then, he heard it. A clear voice in his head, slithery as a snake.

'Come to me'... It rasped.

And his mind became blank. His tentacles reached for the trees, using them as a support to fling himself towards the fortress, like Tarzan. Otto analysed, amazed at his own sense of humour. He could clearly think, but he couldn't control his actions. It was if that voice was the only thing which mattered to him. He didn't have a single ounce of control over his muscles. What was going on ?

He entered the fortress, and saw the place in ruins. But he also noticed several scraps of very advanced technology. Though damaged, it could be repaired and hopefully, be used to find a way out of here.

'Which is exactly what I want.'

The voice boomed in his head again.

"Who are you ?" he asked.

'Your saviour. I rescued you from drowning and pulled you here. Now you will do what I want you to do.'

The words had no underlying threats or warnings. They were mere statements of facts.

Where was he ?

The knowledge of this place immediately seeped into his brain. This island was the home of the dino demon, Mesagog, the enemy of the Dino Rangers of Reefside. Funny, he always thought the Power Rangers to be rumours. It seemed they were as real as Spiderman. More importantly, the technology here could access interdimensional energies to create portals to any place on this planet and beyond - the Invisiportal network. This could allow him to return to New York and get his revenge on those damned students of Horizon High, who exposed his plans.

'I won't stand in the way of your revenge.'

"But first, you must do what he asks. Believe me, don't resist. Don't even think about backstabbing. It won't be fun." An actual voice reached his ears, instead of tearing through his mind. He turned around to see a man in black leather mask walk up to him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be ?"

"Dark ninja, Lothor at your service." He said, doing an exaggerated bow.

Instantly, images flashed on to his mind. Lothor's battles against the Ninja rangers. His death and resurrection from the Abyss. And finally, his humiliating defeat at the hands of Mesagog, who trapped him inside a capsule.

"This is fun, isn't it. A quick way to know each other. Takes care of fake formalities."

"Who is he?"

"I am a god. I helped Anton Mercer to become Mesagog, but that creature proved smarter than I expected, and betrayed me. Now, I am back. All I need is a single piece to complete me and return me to my full strength."

The voice became louder and louder, and was accompanied by footsteps. From the corridor, another figure emerged... Grotesque than anything he'd ever seen before. The creature looked like a dinosaur skeleton, it's flesh replaced by giant black crystals with yellow orbs in their centres.

"You can call me Fossilador."


End file.
